Final Fantasyrelated Parodies and Goodies
by Pishivee
Summary: So far, I have stories featuring Rude FF7 and Leon KH, KH2 that are howtheleopardgotitsspotstype of stories, and a fantasy about the KH and FF7 Clouds. By the way, these aren't really crossovers, but i didn't know where else to put them.
1. Rude's Story

this is based on a comic i drew, to clarify a mystery...

It's not an amazingly humourous or anything else story, but i wrote it anyway

**disclaimer: **I don't own Rude or any other FF VII characters, symbols, logos, etc. I do own the paper I drew the comic on, as well as the pen i drew it with, and the keyboard i am typing it with.

* * *

Rude's Story

* * *

As a child of one year of age, his parents noticed his eyes were terribly sensitive to sunlight. He cried everytime the sun was out. And so, they bought him sunglasses. He got a new pair every birthday (author: picture a baby in sunglasses)

IN HIGH SCHOOL

Rude's thoughts: _my friends told me an earring in the right ear means you're gay... but I got it when I was 2! Shouldn't my parents have known!_

_But, what if I am? I _haven't_ really beeninterested in any girls... _

_Maybe I can only except my orientation._

So he got another piercing in order to accept himself.

BUT IN A YEAR'S TIME...

He fell madly in love with the opposite sex...again...and again.

He knew the simplest thing to do was take out his earrings, but it turned out due to a rare, genetic disease, his earlobe sealed and glued the earrings to his ears.

AND SO HE DID THE ONLY THING HE COULD DO...

Pepper his left ear with earrings. 5 was good for a total of

lucky 7.

HOWEVER...

Due to that same genetic disorder, he encountered male pattern baldness very early.

* * *

Rude: And that's my story.

Reno: HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Elena: _He talks of himself in the third person?_

Tseng: _ahem, ahem, heh, hmm..._Well, that explains a lot.

* * *

author: Advent Children suggests otherwise, but in a picture i counted two on the right ear and five on the left. Of course, pixalation taken into consideration, i mighta counted wrong... 


	2. Why Squall is called Leon

Disclaimer: I don't own squall from KH or FF8, too bad. i don't own anything else involved either.yeah.

* * *

Even if the creators give them names, who's to say the characters have no say in their names?

"So Leon," asks Kingdom Hearts Yuffie to Kingdom Hearts Squall, aka Leon, "why do you want to be called Leon?"

"Well, it started when i was a little boy. I always thought it was the coolest idea in the world to go by your middle name, cause there was this kid named Frank who went by Colyer, and a kid named William who went by Joe, and anyway, you get it.

"So I wanted to do that too, but I couldn't, because I don't have a middle name. Now that we live on a different world, I legally changed my name to Squall Leon Hart. SO CALL ME LEON! YAY!"

* * *

Pishivee: heh, I know. Not the humorous of stories, but it's a lampoon. 


	3. Of the Clouds in KH and FF7

Disclaimer: I love Cloud, but he's not mine. Sephiroth is not mine, and just about everyone else i don't own either, so there ya go. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

SPOILERS (kinda, well for KH2, they're optional spoilers) FOR BOTH GAMES IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED YET!

* * *

So you know how Cloud thinks he's Zack throughout the first like, two discs of the game? In Kingdom Hearts, there is a Cloud who says Sephiroth is his dark side, his past. 

When Cloud was separated from himself, the day he began to think he was Zack and not Cloud, the real Cloud floated away to the Kingdom Hearts universe.

There, as we learn in the original KH, he is looking for his light. (and then...

In CoM, he is looking for his memories. (wooo, see a pattern?)

In KH2, after you beat Sephiroth, he and Cloud fight and disappear into the sky. They went back to the FF7 world.

The real Cloud, this psyche Cloud, has to fight Sephiroth in order to return to his body. Only the real Cloud knows what transpired in the Mako Reactor. Zack-Cloud just knows he must defeat Sephiroth, but the real Cloud knows _why_.

So all I'm getting at is this: KH Cloud is fighting his way back to FF Cloud. He fights Sephiroth all the way back to his body. He reunites with his body in the Lifestream.

* * *

Pishivee: But that doesn't mean I think the KH universe is a dreamworld! i'm just a weirdo who thinks too much.

Yeah, I know Zack-Cloud in FF7 gets in touch with the real Cloud a couple of times (like in Aeris' church, and after saving that girl with CPR), but this is just a fantasy of mine.


End file.
